


Differences

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Twins, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati wonders about the differences between twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Twin" and fanfic100 prompt "Sixth Sense."

Sometimes our parents joke that the only way they can tell us apart is because we're in different houses. Padma thinks it's funny. I don't. Of course, she was always upset that I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw like her.

It isn't like I asked to be put into Gryffindor- the hat just put me there. I've never told her, but I'm glad it did. I just don't like studying enough to be a Ravenclaw. I like Divination and gossiping with Lavender and Lisa Turpin, and not having to have perfect marks.

But I was worried about the not-telling-us-apart thing. I mean, Padma and I know that we are very different, but our parents can't even tell us apart. So I went to talk to Fred and George Weasley. They told me not to worry- their parents can't usually tell them apart either. They said that only Bill, Ginny, and Harry have ever been able to tell correctly every time. They said that Ron and Percy never could tell, and that sometimes Charlie could guess if he paid attention, but he usually didn't bother.

I've always been able to tell them apart. I think it's just a freaky twin sixth sense thing. I guess it's just always that way with twins. No matter how different we are on the inside, no one but another twin will ever be able to tell.


End file.
